The control or elimination of undesired vegetation, particularly in the presence of desirable plant species, has long been a desideratum of the agricultural arts. Numerous methods and means for chemically controlling or eliminating undesired plants have been proposed such as those described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,018,801; 3,719,465; 3,183,074; 3,324,147; 3,509,222; 3,373,011 and 4,211,549.
Notwithstanding the progress that has been made in the chemical control of undesired vegetation there is still a need for herbicides which are more cost effective and selective.